


Walking, The Sins of Camelot Part 4

by digthewriter



Series: The Sins of Camelot [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes a walk to clear his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking, The Sins of Camelot Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the sins with prompt: Pride.

Arthur left the club.  
  
He didn’t turn to answer Morgana’s calls and just kept walking. He wasn’t sure how he’d get home; Morgana had driven him and Merlin. At worst, he would simply walk up to a taxi rank and find one for hire. He walked a few streets over until someone tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh it’s you," he said when he saw the bloke from the loo.  
  
"Are you alright?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just heading home," Arthur answered running his hands through his hair. "I’m Arthur, by the way, I don’t think we properly introduced each other."  
  
"Mordred," the man said. "I…sorry to chase after you, just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"I am, thank you." Arthur smiled just as Mordred nodded. He turned to walk towards the direction he was headed and Mordred walked with him. They were silent for a while—Arthur wasn’t sure what he should say to the other man.  
  
"So…you’re in quite the predicament," Mordred said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. "That’s one way to put it," he answered, stopping again. They’d come across a small bridge and Arthur just leaned back and looked at the sky. "I don’t get out much, you know? I work a lot and I haven’t really had any time to just enjoy."  
  
Mordred nodded and stood next to Arthur. "Sorry if I brought up something that was too private. It’s not my business anyway."  
  
Arthur chuckled again. "I am infatuated with my sister’s boyfriend and tonight, he made it known that he knows about it, and doesn’t have a problem reciprocating whatever I’d offer. So in order to not act upon my desires—simply because I am too _proud_ to confess to my sister about how I feel—I accepted a hand job from a stranger in the loo. Now said stranger is out on a walk with me. I think "too private" was left about a 100 yards back."  
  
"Why are you so proud?" Mordred asked. "I mean, do you think you _love_ this Merlin bloke?"  
  
"I barely know him. I just know that ever since he’s come in my life, I can’t think, want…anything or anyone else. He’s my sister’s boyfriend. I keep saying that and I can’t stop myself from feeling the way I do, and—"  
  
"At least your pride doesn’t stop you from admitting that to yourself," Mordred said. He turned to face Arthur and gently brushed Arthur’s cheek with the palm of his hand. Arthur leaned into Mordred’s touch. He was gentle; a sweet man.  
  
"Do you want to come over tonight?" Arthur asked, unsure why. He’d just admitted to this man that he can think about no one else but Merlin, yet he was desperate to forget Merlin at the same time.  
  
"I do, but it’s probably not a good idea." Mordred smiled and leaned in to kiss Arthur. "I’ve made many forget their woes, even if just for a few short moments…" Arthur didn’t doubt that. Mordred was gorgeous, his piercing blue eyes had kept Arthur’s attention captivated. "…but I fear, this time, Merlin isn’t someone I can make you forget so easily." Arthur was sure about that as well. "I can give you a lift home, though."Arthur nodded and took Mordred up on his offer.  
  
When Arthur arrived home, he saw Morgana sitting in the veranda, a glass of red wine in hand.  
  
"What’s the matter?" Arthur asked, immediately after Mordred had driven away.  
  
"Merlin ended things with me," she answered, not really looking at Arthur, which worried him.  
  
"What did he say?" Arthur couldn’t help but ask. He sat next to her on the bench and grabbed her glass to take a sip from it.  
  
"He claims he’s found someone else," she answered. She sniffled a bit and Arthur placed his arm around her. "Do you know something?" she asked. "What did you two talk about when you went to speak with him tonight?"  
  
"Morgana, I—"  
  
"No, don’t tell me, I’m too fragile at the moment. It’ll only injure my Pendragon Pride."  
  
Arthur decided to keep his mouth shut and console his sister. He wondered if the truth was going to come out eventually. If and when it did, he’d have to deal with it. He’d have to make the decision then. Would his sister support him, or would she ask him to choose?

*-*-*

_The end_


End file.
